Good old times
by lyalein
Summary: Was soll ich sagen? Unser aller Lieblings-Verteidigung-Gegen-Die-Dunklen-Künste-Lehrer entdeckt eine bestimmte Karte in den Händen von Fred und George... zu allem Glück kommt auch noch Snape vorbei :9 Bitte REVIEWEN!!!


_Ich wollte nur noch schnell sagen, dass die Story in Harrys drittem Schuljahr spielt, obwohl er kaum vorkommt und ihr das wahrscheinlich auch bald merken würdet._

Viel Spaß und bitte, bitte, bitte Reviewen J 

_Sonst schreibe ich nie wieder irgendeine Fanfiction... ^^ (als ob ich euch die je ersparen würde...)_

-----

Die guten, alten Zeiten... 

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin"

Diese, zwar nur leide geflüsterten Worte rissen Remus Lupin aus seinen Gedanken, als er auf dem Weg in sein Büro war. Es war schon nach Mitternacht und es sah so aus, als würden sich schon wieder Schüler im Schloss herumtreiben.

Eigentlich hätte er sie ja ‚_versehendlicherweise_' überhört, aber diese Worte kannte er doch...

Kaum hatte er hinter die Statur geblickt, von welcher die Stimme herkam erkannte er auch schon Fred und George Weasley. Wen hatte er sonst erwartet?

Der Professor merkte auch, dass sie etwas anschauten, und wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte, wusste er genau, was es war... _und auch was jetzt dort erscheinen müsste_!

*~*

**„MOONY!", **schrie George geradezu als er sah, wer laut Karte gerade hinter ihnen stehen sollte. Er und sein Zwillingsbruder getrauten sich aber nicht, sich umzudrehen.

Sie waren immer noch geschockt.

„Pst, George! Filch ist bestimmt nicht taub...", warnte Fred und er war auch der erste, der sich umdrehte, fast eine Viertelsekunde vor seinem Bruder.

Doch sie sahen niemanden.

*~*

Lupin hatte sich zu seinem Glück gerade noch hinter einer Tür versteckt. Doch er wusste genau, dass sein Spitzname immer noch auf der Karte erscheinen würde. 

Hatten er und Sirius nicht einen Zauberspruch entwickelt, wie sie von der Karte verschwinden könnten? Ja, dass war doch damals, als sie die Überraschungsgeburtstagsfeier für James organisieren mussten und er...

„Interandum cantare", murmelte er schnell, nachdem er seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte und atmete leise auf.

Jetzt musste er nur noch hoffen, dass die beiden hier nicht nachschauen würden. Was wäre das denn für ein Vorbild, wenn jeder Tunichtgut später in Hogwarts Lehrer werden würde? Sie würden sich sicher noch weniger zu Vernunft bringen lassen.. gar nicht davon zu reden wenn Severus das heraus bekommen würde.

*~*

„Er ist weg! Und ich hätte ihm doch so gerne für alles gedankt, dass sie uns ermöglicht haben"

„Ach Fred, dass war doch bestimmt nur ein Scherz! Wie kann Moony schon hier in Hogwarts sein? Er ist doch schon seit mindestens zehn Jahren fertig mit der Schule!"

„Kann sein! Es sei denn einer der Lehrer...", meinte Fred geheimnisvoll.

„Einer der Lehrer! Sicher ist es Snape", konnte George gerade noch hervorbringen, bevor sie beide in Lachen ausbrachen.

„Oder McGonagall!"

„Nein, sicher Hagrid!"

So ging das ein paar Minuten, bis Fred plötzlich die Luft anhielt. „Pst... ich glaube da kommt jemand!"

Ein Blick auf die Karte verriet ihnen, wer es war:

_SNAPE_!

*~*

Professor Lupin benutzte die scheinbare, geistliche Abwesenheit der Zwillinge dazu, sich langsam davonzuschleichen. _Ist Severus also doch zu etwas gut!_

*~*

„Weasley! Weasley! Was machen sie denn um diese späte Uhrzeit noch hier? Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Griffindor und es wird bestimmt noch mehr, nachdem ich eure Taschen durchsucht habe! Folgt mir in mein... äh... das Büro des Schulleiters. Zum Glück wird dort gerade eine Versammlung abgehalten, dann können alle mit ansehen, wie ihr von der Schule fliegt! Folg mir!"

Wenn Snape nicht so wütend gewesen wäre sondern sich mehr auf die Weasley Zwillinge konzentriert hätte, hätte er bestimmt auch gehört, wie einer der beiden leise „Unheil angerichtet" murmelte.

*~*

„Entschuldigung, dass ich zu spät bin, Albus. Ich musste no..."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Remus! Severus ist auch noch nicht anwesend und wir müssen eh noch auf ihn warten", meinte der Schulleiter ruhig, während er dem Wehrwolf einen Sitz an dem Tisch anbot, an dem bereits die anderen Lehrer saßen und sich anregend unterhielten.

*~*

_Reviews willkommen und ich glaube kaum, dass ich ohne welch je weiterschreiben werde ^^_


End file.
